


all about you

by staryukhei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hockey, M/M, Multi, Nail Polish, hopeless romantic jaehyun, insp by 90s love and all about you, jaemarkwoo ftw!!!, jungwoo knows everything about everyone, mark lee is the cutest boy u have ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryukhei/pseuds/staryukhei
Summary: mark blinks, clearly not expecting jaehyun to be quite so dense. jungwoo just smiles and takes jaehyun's hands in his. "no, hyunnie. like on a date, with me and markie." he says. jaehyun just stares at him, then looks at mark, then back at jungwoo.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	all about you

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh i wrote this in one night when i was supposed to be reading for my lit quiz in the morning :) 
> 
> anyways i love jaemarkwoo and the world needed more of it so i present to you this fun little drabble!

mark looks pretty like this, jaehyun thinks.

he's painting his nails a light purple on the floor of his bedroom, humming to himself quietly as jaehyun stares at him over his history essay pulled up on the computer. he'd initially come over to ask mark a question, intending to head back to his room, but mark had convinced him to stay and work in his room, pouting so adorably that jaehyun couldn't bring himself to say no. he's been there for thirty minutes, stuck in the same position, pretending to think before typing and deleting nonsense into his computer. mark is either too absorbed in painting his nails to notice or he's pretending he can't hear jaehyun struggling to write about a dead white man, and jaehyun is thankful for that. there's no way he's finishing this essay in mark's room, so why is he even bothering? 

it's not like he has a chance with mark anyway. he's been dating jungwoo for years and the two of them are head over heels in love with each other. mark thinks jungwoo is his soulmate and honestly, jaehyun does too. they're perfect for each other, like the last missing puzzle piece in the puzzle of their lives.

jaehyun doesn't fit into that puzzle as anything more than a friend.

it's not like he hasn't tried dating other people. there was sicheng, the foreign exchange student and summer fling from jaehyun's senior year, who told jaehyun they were better off as friends when he went back to china. jaehyun had agreed - he'd called sicheng dude one too many times for either of them to seriously take their relationship beyond being friends with benefits. then there was doyoung, right when he got to university, who jaehyun had broken up with because he realized doyoung was really using him as a distraction from the fact that pining after some boy in the music department. when doyoung and taeyong had finally gotten together, doyoung had apologized for leading him on and asked if they could stay friends. jaehyun had agreed since doyoung was nothing but kind to him, always checking in and making sure jaehyun had eaten and gotten enough sleep. most recently, there had been johnny, one of jaehyun's best friends, who asked him out as a joke and then taken him to dinner because he felt bad. they'd dated for a whole three days before they both agreed it was nothing more than a joke.

none of it had helped once jaehyun met mark. mark was a year below jaehyun and much smarter than him - mark spoke three languages fluently and was always picking up words in new languages from his friends, building his vocabulary for traveling the world. mark was an international relations major, a field that jaehyun thinks suits him perfectly. he's opinionated in all the right ways and never hesitated to jump into an argument and back it up with facts.

jaehyun thinks mark is perfect. and unfortunately, he's got the perfect boyfriend to go along with it.

jungwoo is in jaehyun's year, an engineering major in the honors college. he had met mark through some smart people thing, as jaehyun called it. something involving wearing suits on a tuesday night and listening as an old man gives a presentation on the growing need for an interconnected world or something like that. jaehyun doesn't know. not only what jungwoo head over heels for mark, he's also been jaehyun's best friend since middle school and he'd be lying if he said he hasn't had a little crush on jungwoo for nearly that long. so yeah, it hurt to see the two men he loved be so in love with each other.

he's pulled out of his reverie when mark taps his knee lightly, making sure he doesn't smear the still-wet nail polish on jaehyun's sweats. "earth to jae." mark giggles, and god, jaehyun thinks he could die happy right then and there. "whatcha thinkin' about?" the younger boy asks, gently blowing on his nails. jaehyun swallows, eyes widening as he scrambles for an answer. "uh... how we need pasta from the grocery store." jaehyun says, cursing himself for coming up with such a stupid answer. mark giggles again, slightly tugging at one of his chain necklaces, rolling his eyes at jaehyun. "woo went last night. he said he'd make some for us after you get your brother from hockey." mark replies, going back to looking at his nails. 

jaehyun is about to respond when jungwoo pops into the room, smiling when he sees the two boys hanging out. "hey, jae, will you text when you leave the rink? i'll put dinner on then." jungwoo says, wrapping his arm around mark's waist when the youngest sidles up to him. "nice color choice, baby." he compliments mark, making him beam and press kiss to jungwoo's cheek. "thought it would match my new skirt." mark says, and jaehyun nearly screams.

mark's always been a bit more effeminate than most boys, but he's never worn a skirt before, to jaehyun's knowledge. jaehyun can't even imagine mark's legs in a skirt without wanting to salivate. 

he must look really out of it because jungwoo looks concerned and whispers something jaehyun can't hear to mark, who nods. "hyunnie?" jungwoo calls, voice soft and inviting. jaehyun snaps out of his daze and looks dumbly at jungwoo, blinking at the younger boy. "are you okay?" jaehyun nods, mind still processing mark's words. the couple moves in tandem, mark to jaehyun's left, jungwoo to his right. "hyunnie, we've wanted to tell you something for a while now." mark begins, his breath hot on jaehyun's ear. "we think you're very pretty." jungwoo continues, smirking into jaehyun's other ear. "and we just wanted to ask you something." mark speaks again, his now-dry lavender nails working their way into jaehyun's curls. "would you go out with us?" jungwoo asks, moving to look jaehyun in the eyes.

"like, to study?" jaehyun asks.

mark blinks, clearly not expecting jaehyun to be quite so dense. jungwoo just smiles and takes jaehyun's hands in his. "no, hyunnie. like on a date, with me and markie." he says. jaehyun just stares at him, then looks at mark, then back at jungwoo.

"oh." is all he says, eyes still bouncing between the two.

"do you not want to?" mark asks, eyes sparkling with tears. maybe he had read the situation wrong. maybe jaehyun only liked jungwoo and he was jealous of mark for taking away his crush or maybe- "no!" jaehyun says, a little too forcefully. he blinks and shakes his head before continuing. "i mean, no. no, i'd love to go out with you." he says, voice much quieter. jungwoo smiles. "how about we work out the details a little later. it's almost time for the boys to be done with practice." he says, ruffling jaehyun's hair lovingly. nodding, jaehyun powers his computer back on and hits save on his long-forgotten history essay. mark pouts and works his fingers out of jaehyun's hair, freeing the oldest. 

checking the time, jaehyun curses. he was supposed to leave five minutes ago. "why didn't you guys remind me?" he whines, mostly at jungwoo, who just rolls his eyes. "i'm not in charge of keeping track of time, jae. besides, you were too busy staring at our boyfriend to even hear me." jungwoo says playfully.

jaehyun's eyes widen at the title. _our_ boyfriend. 

he likes that.

he likes it a whole lot.

mark notices it too because his eyes widen and he wiggles his eyebrows a little. "moving fast, huh, woo?" he teases, earning himself a flick on the back of the head from a now-pink jungwoo. "i'm sorry, jaehyun. i didn't mean to imply anything or-"

"no, i liked it. a lot. my _boyfriends_." jaehyun cuts jungwoo off, smiling at the word.

"i'm glad." mark and jungwoo say in sync, turning to each other with wide eyes before dissolving into a fit of giggles. jaehyun joins them, eyes finally reflecting their happiness. 

jaehyun's phone buzzes a minute later, and his eyes widen when he sees the caller id. he screws up his face in preparation as he hits the green answer button, preparing himself for the scolding of his life from his little brother. "jung jaehyun! where are you? we've been done for ten minutes! kun and yuta are waiting on you again and they're not going to sit here forever!" sungchan's voice booms through the speaker of the phone. jaehyun sighs. grabbing his car keys and blushing when mark presses a kiss to his cheek. "was that a kiss? jaehyun, did you get a boyfriend and not tell me?" sungchan shouts, excitement clear in his voice. jaehyujn can hear chenle and shotaro in the back, scrambling to hear their conversation. "channie, that's a conversation for later. i'll be there in ten minutes." jaehyun says, pulling out of the driveway. "you're so gross, jae." sungchan says, hanging up the phone before jaehyun even has a chance to reply. jaehyun just rolls his eyes, speeding down the street towards the hockey arena.

he's going to have a lot of explaining to do tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> headcannons:
> 
> \- markwoo have been dating for two years and have both been crushing on jaehyun for over a year  
> \- jaehyun took full custody of sungchan as soon as jaehyun turned 18 because of some issues at home  
> \- jaehyun, mark, jungwoo, and sungchan all live together in a house near the university  
> \- sungchan, chenle, and shotaro all play hockey together (with the rest of dream minus mark) and they're all really good at it  
> \- jungwoo and jaehyun were each other's gay awakening but neither of them knows that  
> \- similar to jaehyun and sungchan, kun and chenle and yuta and shotaro are brothers who live together due to different circumstances  
> \- oh, and mark's got 3 mil on tiktok


End file.
